1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide device, and more particularly, to an optical waveguide device for switching paths of optical signals that are incident in opposite directions, and an optical communication module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an optical communication module including an optical waveguide formed of a polymer resin has been used as an optical communication component. The optical communication module includes a light-emitting device and a light-receiving device which are mounted on a substrate and an optical waveguide device, and these devices are adhered by an optical path material. In particular, the optical waveguide includes a lower protection layer, a cladding layer, and an upper protection layer. In the cladding layer, a core having a higher refractive index than the cladding layer is formed.